Headsets, including head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays), are gaining popularity as a means for providing audio and/or visual information to a user. For example, head-mounted display devices are used for virtual reality and augmented reality operations.
Head-mounted display devices providing virtual and/or augmented reality content to a user have size and weigh limitations that create challenges for power consumption and management. In order to decrease their power consumption, head-mounted display devices may be designed to keep the power on only when worn by a user. Head-mounted display devices therefore require proximity sensor systems for determining that the device is worn by the user (e.g., by detecting the presence of user's head) in order to turn the display device on and off.
There is a need for low-cost proximity sensor systems applicable for head-mounted display devices with compact size and increased reliability.